Cousine Elaura
by bellatrix92
Summary: Elaura, onze ans, Nièce des Malefoy, découvrez ce qui s'est passé au manoir depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai vécu dans les coulisses du théatre mangemort et je vous y raconte la vie. premier chapitre un peu décourageant, puis elle grandit
1. punition

"Cher journal, je m'appelle Elaura Malefoy, ma famille vit dans les Orcades, en Angleterre. Je suis une sorcière et dans quatre mois je devais aller à Poudlard.  
mais pour l'instant, je vais habiter chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils s'appellent Lucius et Narcissa. hier, père m'a punie parce que je jouais avec une fille de mon âge dans le parc, il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une sale petite moldue méchante et laide.

Mais moi je n'étais pas d'accord, alors je lui ai dit qu'elle était tout à fait propre, en plus elle était jolie et gentille.  
Dés que je lui ai dit son prénom, Suzanne, mon père s'est mis très en colère et il m'a mis une claque, ensuite il m'a dit de filer me coucher sans manger .

J'étais furieuse, mais vers dix heures du soir, Noé et Estèva sont rentrés dans ma chambre, c'est mon frère et ma soeur, Noé a treize ans et Estèva a sept ans.  
ils avaient chipé des chocogrenouilles dans la cuisine et Noé a déverrouillé la porte de ma chambre avec sa baguette.

Ils avaient entendu père et mère parler de moi dans le salon, puis père avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour parler à son frère aîné qui habite au manoir Malefoy.  
_- je crois que papa compte t'envoyer là-bas pour l'été,_ m'a dit Noé  
_- pourquoi?  
- je pense qu'il s'agit d'une punition_

Évidemment, il avait raison, ce matin, mère m'a réveillée à cinq heure et m'a dit de faire ma valise, que je partait pour plusieurs mois. Alors je ne sais pas bien ce que ça va donner, j'ai dûs me débrouiller toute seule, elle est juste venue "inspecter", c'est à dire enlever mes affaires préférées. Une chose est déjà sûre j'ai oublié ma brosse, mais maintenant c'est trop tard, elle a verrouillé ma valise.

Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais. Enfin si, mais père et mère ne m'ont rien dit, et je suis sur le seuil de la maison.

Estèva et Noé viennent me dire au revoir, Estèva me passe un paquet de bonbon et Noé me glisse quelque chose dans la poche.  
- _Regarde plus tard_, murmure t-il,  
Mère n'a rien vu, elle est déjà dans le jardin, père est derrière la barrière.

Bon, une demi heure plus tard je me suis retrouvée devant le manoir Malefoy, je déteste le transplannage! Et puis bon, on est entrés avec père.

Narcissa n'a pas changé, elle est grande, mince, blonde et toujours aussi coincée, oncle Lucius pareil, déjà j'avais trop envie de rigoler. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était trop le moment.  
Bon, voilà, ils m'ont dit que je dormirais dans une chambre au second étage et je me suis installée. Bref la journée a passé vite.  
Mais au diner, père m'a annoncé le pire:  
_- Elaura, ta mère et moi avons pris une décision, nous estimons que ta conduite n'est pas digne de ton sang.  
_Prudente, je n'ai pas répondu.  
_- Aussi il nous parait préférable que tu n'ailles pas à Poudlard, ce n'est pas une punition mais une précaution. Narcissa a accepté de se charger de ton éducation. aussi tu restera ici pendant sept années et...  
-Non mais ça ne va pas?_ J'ai hurlé

Plutôt mourrir!

_- il suffit Elaura!_ S'est écrié mon père,_ la désision est prise! Si tu ne te comportait pas comme une enfant cela ne serait pas arrivé!  
_Enfin je ne me souviens pas trop ce qu'il a dit ensuite.  
Voilà ma triste journée, heureusement que Noé et Estèva avaient subtilisé mes affaires manquantes à ma mère pour me les donner dans le petit sac.

Elaura"

* * *

La fillette reposa le cahier et resta hébétée sur son lit, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Noé le lui avait donné, et surtout pourquoi il lui avait recommandé de marquer quelque chose dedans à la première occasion puis de signer.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que le journal chauffait doucement comme un petit feu. Surprise et inquiète, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque elle apperçut la belle ecriture de son frère qui s'était dessinée juste en dessous de la sienne.

_"Je viens d'apprendre cette horreur quand père est rentré Elaura, j'ai tout fait pour que les parents changent d'avis mais rien à faire. Je compte réessayer encore et encore jusqu'à l'usure mais c'est mal partit, ha si, une légère amélioration, tu vas à Poudlard finalement, mais pour moi c'est Durmstrang. Estèva a protesté comme moi. Je suis heureux que tu aie trouvé les affaires qui te manquaient. __  
__Je t'ai donné ce "journal" car je soupsonnais père de vouloir t'éloigner de nous, ainsi on peut rester en contact sans qu'ils le sachent, toutefois cache le, on ne sait jamais. Tu peux écrire dessus autant que tu veux, tu ne manquera jamais de pages, mais pense à signer à la fin de ton message sinon je ne le recevrais pas._

_PS: je t'ai mis un peu d'argent dans ta paire de chaussette rouge, on ne sais jamais_

_Noé "_

Elaura senti son coeur s'envoler de joie, regonflée, elle répondit:

"Merci pour tout Noé! Embrasse Estiou pour moi aussi! Je te promet qu'on se retrouvera avant peu!  
Elaura"


	2. Etrange

Elaura passa le reste du mois de mai et celui de juin au manoir Malefoy. Le plus souvent, elle était seule ou en compagnie de Narcissa, toutefois elle noua vite une amitié avec Lary, une elfe de maison assez jeune qui lui devint particulièrement dévouée.

Elaura était assez gênée par toutes ces courbettes, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua la manière dont les autres sorciers traitaient Lary, son malaise disparut. Tout s'expliquait…

Narcissa parlait souvent de son fils, Elaura avait du mal à croire ce que sa tante disait sur lui. Elle-même avait déjà vu Drago plusieurs fois, mais il lui semblait peu sympathique. Arrogant, snobinard, en plus il faisait qu'em...bêter Noé à Poudlard!

Après les vacances de Pâques, Noé avait retrouvé Poudlard et Serpentard. La troisième tache du tournois des trois sorciers qui faisait tant parler le monde aurait bientôt lieu, le 24 juin en fait, dans moins d'une semaine !

Le 19 toutefois, Noé écrivit à sa sœur un mot préoccupant :

_Elaura, il se passe des choses étranges, je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué. Mais à Poudlard en tout cas, certaines personnes se comportent étrangement. Rogue semble soucieux lui-même._

_Igor Karkaroff est entré plusieurs fois dans la salle de la réserve de nuit, il semble chercher quelque chose. Quand à Drago, il est plus arrogant que jamais._

_J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu as remarqué des choses bizzarres au manoir s'il te plait._

_Noé_

La fillette fut surprise par l'inquiétude de son frère, elle demanda par écrit :

_Il y a un rapport avec la marque des ténèbres à la coupe du monde ?_

_Elaura_

La réponse ne tarda pas :

_Comment je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sur oui ! Lucius était dans les mangemorts qui ont attaqué cette famille ! Espionne discrètement notre oncle si tu peux, sois toutefois prudente._

_Noé_

Elaura réfléchit un court instant, espionner son oncle ? Pour voir s'il se comportait bizzarement, elle risquait gros, jusqu'à l'endoloris. Père et son frère avaient les même principe d'éducation et Narcissa n'était malheureusement pas opposée aux impardonnables.

_Ça va être dangereux Noé, si je me fais prendre je fais quoi? Bon j'essaie mais c'est bien pour toi !_

_Et sinon, père veut toujours t'envoyer à Durmstrang ?_

_Elaura_

La réponse mit moins d'une minute à arriver :

_Fais ce que tu peux, oui pour Durmstrang ça m'énerve au plus haut point mais j'y peux rien ! Allez Bonne nuit !_

_Noé_


	3. la punition de Narcissa

**Noé, la nouvelle vient d'arriver, tes craintes sont confirmées, oncle Lucius a senti la marque dans la soirée. A l'heure où je t'envoie ces nouvelles il n'est pas encore revenu. J'ai peur de ce qui va suivre, que dois-je faire?. Embrasse Estiou et ne l'effraie pas. Elaura**

La fillette reposa le cahier sous son oreiller, mais une peur incompréhensible la saisit. Si le mage noir venait ici et le voyait... Elle saisit sa baguette. « reducto ». Le journal fut alors réduit à la taille d'un timbre poste  
Elle le glissa dans sa chausette, Noé ne répondrait pas ce soir, il dormait sûrement.  
Pourtant, une demi heure plus tard, elle le sentit chauffer:

_Elaura,  
Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible pendant la troisième tache, l'un des champions est mort, c'est Cedric Diggory, j'ai très peur pour toi, sois très prudente, vivement que tu sois à poudlard! Surtout cache ce carnet, et sois très discrète, si par malchance tu rencontres le seigneur des ténèbres, soit le plus banale possible, une fillette obéissante..._

Elaura ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le journal à la main. Elle savait qu'elle obéirait à son frère, mais arriverait-elle à tenir jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine?

Quelqu'un monta les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard, Elaura eu tout juste le temps de réduire et cacher son journal, Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans même frapper. La fillette se redressa sur son lit.

_- Qu'y a t-il ma tante?_ Demanda t-elle

Narcissa semblait au bord de la panique, elle s'assit sur le lit.

_- Le seigneur des ténèbres vient de revenir_, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle essayait vainement de rendre neutre. _Il sera là d'ici une heure ou deux._

_- Je sais_

Elaura réalisa trop tard son erreur, elle n'était pas sensée savoir justement! Narcissa se tournait déjà vers elle.

_- Que viens tu de dire?_

_- Je... J'ai entendu mon oncle le dire... tout à l'heure en montant me coucher!_

Narcissa la saisit par les cheveux, Elaura cria. Mais sa tante ne la lacha pas et se leva du lit, la fillette fut bien obligée de lui emboiter le pas. Elles sortirent de la chambre et s'engagèrent dans le couloir, Narcissa traîna sa nièce jusqu'à un espèce de cachot dont elle souleva l'entrée, elle poussa Elaura dedant. La fillette tenta sans succés de l'empêcher de refermer la trappe mais sa tante était trop forte. Elle se retrouva enfermée à double tour.

_- Cela t'apprendra à écouter aux portes_, dit sévèrement Narcissa

_- Je n'ai pas fait ça! _

_- Endoloris!_

Elaura ne put éviter le sortilège, elle tomba en hurlant sur le sol de la cellule. Lorsque sa tante baissa enfin sa baguette, la fillette lui lança un regard à la fois haineux mais surtout ravagé par les larmes.

_- La prochaine fois tu n'essaieras pas de me mentir_ se contenta de répliquer la sorcière avant de tourner les talons

_- Attend un peu que Noé apprenne..._ murmura Elaura une fois qu'elle fut loin, _il viendra et il..._

Elle se mit à sangloter, sachant bien que son frère ne pourrait rien pour elle.

23 juin 1994, Voldemort venait de renaitre...


	4. les dons de Lary

Narcissa revint la chercher le lendemain matin, très tôt. Elle lui ordonna sèchement de sortir du cachot avant de la saisir par les épaules:

_- Ce matin, je vais te présenter au seigneur des ténèbres_, dit la sorcière à Elaura, _il est très en colère car une partie de ses plans n'a pas bien fonctionné. Alors je te préviens de suite qu'il n'est pas du tout dans ton intéret de le contrarier de quelque manière que ce soit. Tu vas aller te laver et t'habiller convenablement, tu as une heure, Lary viendra t'aider._

Elaura baissa la tête, résignée, puis répondit d'une voix monocorde:

_- Bien ma tante._

Mais Narcissa n'en avait pas fini:

_- Une dernière chose_, dit-elle, _ton oncle n'est pas au courant de ton indiscrétion d'hier, mais si tu recommences à faire ce genre de bétise, je peux t'assurer qu'il fera en sorte que tu t'en repente amèrement, allez maintenant file!_

Elaura déguerpit sans demander son reste. Elle retourna dans sa chambre aussi vite que possible pour prendre une douche, l'eau chaude acheva rapidement de la réveiller. Une fois propre, elle saisit une serviette et sortit, Lary l'attendait.

Le visage d'Elaura s'illumina d'un sourire, elle s'empressa d'enfiler ses sous-vetements tout en saluant la jeune elfe:

_- Salut! comment vas-tu?_

Mais la pauvre Lary n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, elle avait un visage profondément triste qui alarma la fillette blonde.

_- ça ne va pas?_ demanda à nouveau Elaura, avant de comprendre brusquement ce qui clochait.

Bien sûr que cela ne pouvait pas aller! Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, Lary devait vivre un enfer. L'elfe haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

_- Miss, madame Malefoy m'a ordonné de venir vous habiller._

_- Merci Lary,_ répondit la fillette, _mais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment me présenter... Tu crois qu'il faut que je m'habille comment?_

_- Madame Malefoy m'a dit que votre nouvelle robe conviendrait, avec une coiffure de circonstance._

Elaura se crispa, mais au fond elle aurait dû s'en douter.

-_ Je vois..._ dit-elle

Lary se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit la robe, ainsi qu'une paire de bas anthracite et divers accessoires qui allaient avec. Elaura avait depuis un certain temps renoncé à vouloir l'aider, de peur de déclencher une autopunition, Narcissa était très dure avec ses serviteurs. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet et la jeune elfe l'aida à enfiler ses bas, ensuite ce fut le tour d'une première tunique de couleur grise argentée. A manches et col étroits, moulante jusqu'au bassin, elle s'élargissait ensuite pour tomber jusqu'au dessous des genoux. Les ourlets et le col étaient rehaussés de tissu pourpre. La seconde épaisseur, une tunique anthracite plus courte, tombait à mi cuisse, les manches en chauve souris s'arrêtaient au coude, le col triangulaire était plus évasé. Toutefois le corps était aussi moulant que celui de l'autre et la robe s'agrémentait d'un serre taille, argenté et brodé de pourpre, Elaura ne supportait pas ces pièces d'habillement. Mais si elle refusait, elle savait que Lary se punirait pour ne pas l'y contraindre, aussi elle se laissa habiller sans protester.

La jeune elfe la coiffa ensuite avec deux tresses bien hautes qu'elle utilisa pour faire un chignon l'agrémentant d'une fleur pourpre pas trop voyante, tout en laissant tomber une discrète anglaise derrière l'oreille droite. Elle maquilla légèrement la fillette avant de lui faire enfiler une paire de petites chaussures qui s'harmonisaient bien avec l'ensemble.

_- Lary tu as un véritable don!_ s'exclama Elaura en s'observant dans la glace.

Jamais la fillette n'avait été aussi bien habillée, et si elle n'en oubliait pas la raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bonne allure. Lary esquissa un sourire satisfait mais ne s'étendit pas plus.

_- Il faut qe vous y alliez maintenant miss,_ dit-elle, _c'est presque l'heure. Madame Malefoy m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle vous attendrait au salon du premier étage, c'est à dire en bas de l'escalier sud._

Elaura la remercia et sortit de sa chambre aprés avoir déposé discrètement son journal-timbre-poste avec son élastique à cheveux dans sa trousse de toilette sur la table de nuit. Elle se dirigea à pas mesurés vers le salon, il lui restait quelques minutes mais elle ne devait pas faire attendre Narcissa. L'anxiété la rattrapa losqu'elle descendit les escaliers, elle allait rencontrer le plus grand mâge noir de tous les temps! Allait-il seulement se contenter de la regarder, ou lui demanderait-il quelque chose? Que penserait-il d'elle? Etait-elle en danger?

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle frappa à la porte de salon, une voix glaciale retentit de l'autre côté:

_- Entre._

Elaura déglutit et poussa la porte, le seigneur des ténèbres était là, assis dans un fauteuil, il était d'une laideur à couper le souffle, blafard, maigre, un visage de serpent, des yeux rouges. Mais plus que laid, il était terrifiant, il la fixait avec insistance, elle s'inclina légèrement, puis mit carrément un genou à terre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle apperçut Narcissa assise elle aussi dans un fauteuil.

Elle fixa le sol, attendant la suite des évènements, Voldemort se leva et l'invita à faire de même, elle se redressa lentement en évitant de croiser le regard de l'homme-serpent.

_- Ainsi, tu es la jeune Elaura Malefoy_, constata le mâge noir.

Elaura hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, gardant les yeux toujours baissés. Voldemort l'observait.

POV VOLDEMORT 

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette désagréable impression? Aprés tout ce n'était qu'une gamine de même pas douze ans qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle était jolie, grande, mince et blonde, altière, avec de grands yeux acier et un teint pâle, très typée Malefoy en somme. Elle possédait déjà beaucoup de prestance et paraissait plus âgée que onze ans.

Restait à savoir comment elle évoluerait, il pouvait déjà ressentir la tempête de questions qui se bousculaient dans le crâne de la fillette, des raisonnements qui se mettaient en place à un âge si jeune. Elle était tout bonnement déroutante, il n'arrivait pas à accéder à ses pensées.

Voldemort le devinait le premier, Elaura Malefoy des Orcades possédait un potentiel important, et il ferait tout pour en tirer profit.

Il congédia rapidement l'enfant et sa ta nte et se mit à réfléchir, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait assurer lui même son entrainement, les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'époque de Bellatrix.

Elaura serait probablement aussi puissante que cette dernière, mais serait-elle aussi dévouée? Deviendrait-elle une arme où une épine à son pied?


	5. decision

Sept mois avaient passés sans que Elaura et sa famille ne se voient. La fillette était rentrée à Poudlard le premier septembre, et avait atterri sans trop savoir comment dans la mauvaise maison. Noé avait été envoyé à Durmstrang contre son gré et avait par deux fois tenté de s'en échapper, en vain. Il avait juste réussi à écoper de sévères punitions, la dernière remontant à une semaine, date à laquelle il avait tenté de profiter du peu de monde présent à Durmstrang pour tenter sa seconde évasion.

A présent, les vacances de Noël touchaient à leur fin sans qu'Elaura n'aie reçu le moindre cadeau, elle avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année à pleurer, son père refusait qu'elle rentre. Tout cela pour avoir été envoyée à Poufsouffle… Il avait assuré à Elaura qu'il comptait faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure d'exercer une mauvaise influence sur son frère et sa soeur.

Ce soir du début janvier, elle était si terrifiée en écrivant son journal que son écriture était à peine lisible. Le sujet était tout autre, et elle pensait, beaucoup plus grave:

**Noé,**

**Bon rien à voir avec mes ennuis avec les parents, mais aujourd'hui on a un pepin de taille! et quand je dis de taille, c'est de taille!  
Bellatrix Lestrange, la soeur de ma tante vient de débarquer au manoir Malefoy!  
C'était en fin d'aprés midi, je faisais mes devoirs dans le salon avec Narcissa quand elle et d'autres sont arrivés en transplannant, ça fait peur.  
Elle grande, maigre, folle, dangereuse et d'une méchanceté incroyable! Elle a torturé Lary pendant une demi heure sans raison. En plus il n'y a pas qu'elle, son mari est complètement éteint, son beau frère est un homme vicieux et il y en a pleins d'autres, ils sont dix. Même Rogue n'a pas eu l'air content quand il est arrivé au chateau.  
Narcissa s'est avancée pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, mais à mon avis c'était hypocrite, ou alors ironique rien qu'à voir sa tête! Bon j'en sais pas plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?**

Elaura reposa le journal aprés avoir signé et attendit avec impatience, Noé allait répondre vite, il devait être au lit.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle le sentit enfin chauffer et l'ouvrit fébrilement. L'écriture de son frère s'était tracée sur plusieurs pages, comment avait il pu être aussi rapide?

_Elaura, ce que tu dis confirme mes craintes, bien que je ne puisse en aucun cas en parler, ce serait dangereux pour nous deux, maintenant que tu as ecrit cela, __personne ne doit trouver ton journal!__  
En ce qui concerne cette femme, je suis au courant qu'elle s'est évadée depuis hier matin! Elle est extrèmement dangereuse, évite à tout pris de la fréquenter et fait en sorte de ne jamais être confrontée à elle seule à seule. Si toutefois il devait arriver que tu te trouve toute seule avec elle (j'entends aussi par là que la présence d'un elfe, d'un enfant, d'un adolescent ou même d'un mangemort peu important avec vous revient au même), sache qu'il te faudra impérativement y mettre un terme le plus vite possible tout en restant discrète, elle ne doit pas te remarquer, je veux dire que tu ne doit en aucun cas attirer son attention et/ou ses soupsons, reste petite et insignifiante, profil bas!  
Encore une chose, au vus de ce qui ce passe, débrouille toi pour apprendre l'occulmencie __sans que personne ne le sache!__ Car le seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que cette femme pratiquent régulièrement la légilimencie sur les gens qu'ils soupsonnent et si Bellatrix Lestrange comprend qui tu es, tu es perdue!  
La bibliotèque des Malefoy doit pouvoir t'aider.  
Je suis désolée de t'effrayer tant, je vais essayer de te faire rentrer à la maison au plus vite mais sache que je ne peux absolument rien te promettre.  
Ne fréquente pas trop Rogue ou Lucius, ce sont des ennemis de cette femme car elle les soupsonne de tiédeur voire de trahison, reste avec Drago et sa mère autant que cela est possible et fait en sorte qu'on ne te voie pas trop souvent avec des livres qui traitent de magie noire. Joue sur ton coté enfant naïve __**et planque ce journal!**__  
Je t'aimes trés fort, tu me manques comme ce n'est pas possible, j'espère que nous serons vite réunis petite soeur.  
A bientôt Noé_

La jeune fille serra le cahier si fort que ses jointures devinrent toutes blanches, elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement comme elle avait appris. elle ne savait pas que la situation était si grave, cette femme lui fesait si peur qu'elle avait tremblé en lisant, elle se remit à écrire.

**Noé, je ne vais pas y arriver, c'est trop dur, ils vont me tuer! Il faut que je parte d'ici! Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à maîtriser l'occlumencie à mon niveau?  
Elaura**

_Je suis terrifié autant que toi petite soeur, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen, fais ce que je te dis de ton mieux, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire! Je fais tout ce que je peux de mon côté. Je suis en train de préparer une troisième tentative d'évasion qui j'espère, sera la bonne! Ensuite je me débrouillerai comme je pourrai, en fugitif comme Sirius Black. On essaiera à ce moment là de se revoir.  
Allez dors!  
Noé_

La réponse de Son frère finit de clouer Elaura à son lit. Elle sortit sa baguette et réduisit le petit livre à la taille d'un timbre poste, puis elle le cacha dans son élastique à cheveux. Puis elle s'allongea.

Une demi heure plus tard, les hurlements de l'elfe de maison retentirent à nouveau au rez de chaussée. La fillette enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre un peu plus tard:

_- Avada kedavra!_

Il y eu un cri de frayeur en bas, puis le château redevint silencieux. Elaura comprit que sa seule amie venait de mourir sous les maléfices de la plus cruelle des mangemorts.

Elle n'était pas une enfant naïve, et elle n'obéirait pas à Noé, sa décision était prise. Elle ressortit son journal:

**Noé, je pars d'ici, je vais tenter ma chance, sinon ce sera impossible dés le moment où on se sera apperçu de ma présence au château, je t'aime.**

**Elaura**

La fillette rangea silencieusement son journal, puis se leva et prépara ses affaires. sa décision était prise.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'élança dans les airs sur son balais, Elaura n'était pas une conductrice très expérimentée, mais elle espérait que cela suffirait pour s'éloigner du château le plus possible. Ensuite son plan était simple, elle se mèlerait aux moldus jusqu'à sa majorité, au moins, date à laquelle la trace disparaîtrait.

Dans sa panique, elle ne s'apperçut pas que plusieurs silhouettes la suivaient en catiminit...


	6. évasion étouffée dans l'oeuf

Dans sa panique, elle n'aperçut pas les silhouettes derrière elle...

Elaura commença par piquer droit sur les montagnes, elle monta plus haut dans le ciel et la température déjà peu clémente baissa encore. Elle se mit à grelotter sous sa cape, toutefois les montagnes se rapprochaient rapidement, bientôt elle pourrait voler à l'abri des arbres.

Une lueur derrière elle attira brusquement son attention, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. Elaura se retourna effrayée, pourtant elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Peu rassurée, elle accéléra.

Le premier mangemort la percuta dans la minute qui suivit, la fillette hurla de terreur, il l'avais prise par surprise. L'homme saisit le manche de son balais d'un geste brusque et la força à s'arrêter. Un autre le rejoignit et agrippa Elaura par les épaules, il la désarçonna et la maintint sous son bras, au dessus du vide.

La fillette reconnut les frères Lestrange et sa peur augmenta, que lui feraient-ils à présent? Les deux sorciers amorcèrent un piqué et elle crut qu'elle allait tomber, toutefois Rodolphus ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient posés dans le jardin du manoir. Narcissa les y attendaient de pied ferme. Le sorcier laissa tomber Elaura et ses affaires aux pieds de sa tante.

_Alors fillette? On se fait la malle?_ Dit une voix en retrait que la jeune sorcière reconnut immédiatement.

C'était Bellatrix qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi, Elaura la regarda s'avancer avec terreur. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en quelques heures, l'allure de la mangemort s'était améliorée, pas forcément pour le mieux. Déjà elle avait l'air moins hagarde, ses habits étaient simples mais propres, ses cheveux avaient perdu une partie de leur longueurs et avaient été démêlés et son teint avait déjà repris quelques couleurs. Plus rien à voir avec l'évadée crasseuse, hébétée et au bord de hypoglycémie, non, Bellatrix était redevenue une mangemort de sinistre réputation. Et c'était pour cela qu'Elaura avait peur.

La sorcière s'avança vers elle et la saisit par le col, Narcissa eu un mouvement d'agacement.

_Ne te mêle pas de ça Bella, il se trouve simplement que ma nièce est une jeune fille particulièrement difficile à gérer ces temps ci, je vais la ramener dans sa chambre et lui donner une bonne correction. Après quoi nous serons tranquilles_

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Bellatrix qui resserra sa prise sur Elaura. Celle ci détourna les yeux, elle se sentait stupide de s'être laissée remarquer de cette manière, elle avait simplement oublié les alarmes disposées autour du manoir, quelle idée!

Narcissa fit mine de s'approcher ma sa sœur l'écarta d'un geste de main impérieux.

_Attend un peu Cissy, je souhaiterais m'en occuper. Je dois t'avouer que je me sens un peu désœuvrée ces temps ci. Et puis elle ne semble pas totalement dénuée d'intérêt..._

_D'accord, répondit la sorcière, mais ne me l'abime surtout pas, c'est la nièce de Lucius._

_C'était une fille qu'avait eu Ignacius? Mais je croyais..._

_non c'est son frère qui est né juste avant la chute du maître Bella! Ignacius a eu deux filles pendant ton absence, Elaura que tu vois ici aura douze ans dans un mois, quand à sa petite sœur Estèva, elle a huit ans._

Bellatrix acquiesça et laissa la fillette tomber par terre. Comme si la discussion était close les autres s'éloignèrent vers leur quartiers.

Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Elaura et la mangemort dans la cour. La fillette n'osait pas lever les yeux et s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, la voix de Bellatrix retentit, perçante et désagréable:

_Je veux te voir ici, demain à sept heure pétantes avec ton balais et ta baguette, je te déconseille d'être en retard! C'est compris?_

_Oui,_ répondit platement Elaura, _c'est compris._

_Tu n'iras plus à Poularde, je m'en assurerais auprès du maître, il est hors de question qu'une Malefoy reste plus longtemps à Poufsouffle!_

Sans le vouloir, Elaura fit alors une grosse bêtise:

_Vous dîtes ça_ répliqua t-elle vertement en levant la tête, _mais vous ne leur arrivez même pas à la cheville!_

La sorcière resta surprise une seconde, puis sa main s'abattit violemment sur le visage d'Elaura.

_Ne m'insulte plus jamais, est-ce que c'est clair?_ Hurla Bellatrix avant de lui en mettre une deuxième pour faire bonne mesure.

Elaura pleurait déjà, elle hocha la tête. La mangemort lui fit signe de disparaître, elle prit précipitamment ses affaires et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.


	7. début d'entrainement

**Aprés une absence due aux partiels, je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre**

Elaura fut au rendez-vous à six heure quarante cinq, avec comme demandé son balais et sa baguette. Aussi Bellatrix fit le choix de ne pas lui faire de remarque acerbe au début. Elle commença par lui demander de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et d'enfourcher son balais.

La fillette savait plutôt bien voler, mais ce que Bellatrix souhaitait, c'était d'en faire son élève, bien que personne ne le sache, le lord en personne le lui avait demandé.

La sorcière demanda à Elaura d'exécuter une série de figures assez complexes de plus en plus rapidement. La fillette n'avait pas une adresse remarquable, ses mouvements manquaient de coordination.

_Arrête toi!_ Ordonna sèchement Bellatrix au bout d'un moment, _et viens ici!_

La fillette redescendit au sol et attendit le verdict, la sorcière put sentir une certaine peur qu'elle décida de mettre à profit:

_Regarde moi comment tu te tiens!_ La réprimanda t-elle, _on dirait un sac de farine accroché à un balais, pourquoi tu ne te sers pas un peu de tes muscles? Tu as peur de les déchirer?_

_Non..._ Murmura Elaura.

_Alors recommence et mieux que cela!_

_Oui _

Elaura s'exécuta aussi bien qu'elle le put, elle s'agrippa des mains et des pieds au manche et reprit ses figures.

_Utilise tous tes muscles!_ Cria Bellatrix, _pas seulement ceux qui touchent le balais! Tout ton corps doit travailler._

Il fallut la matinée entière pour que la fillette parvienne à comprendre comment mettre cette consigne à exécution. La mangemort savait parfaitement que c'était un exercice difficile à faire et très physique à cet âge. Lorsqu'elle ordonna à son élève d'arrêter, cette dernière était épuisée.

_Ce n'est pas mal,_ dit Bellatrix,_ avec de l'entrainement tu y arriveras mieux. Vas à la cuisine, j'ai dis aux elfes de nous préparer à manger là-bas. À une heure on se retrouve ici, tu laisseras ton balais dans ta chambre._

_Bien. _Marmonna la fillette.

Elle s'éclipsa.

Elaura regarda sa montre, elle indiquait onze heure cinquante deux ce qui lui laissait un peu plus d'une heure. Elle monta poser son balais et descendit à la cuisine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le vieux Dony qu'elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans sa panique, elle l'avait oublié.

Lary était morte. Une pointe glacée lui traversa l'estomac, lui coupant du même coup l'apétit. Dony était lui aussi très gentils mais ce n'était pas la même chose, la jeune elfe lui manquait.

Il lui apporta son repas avec empressement, à première vue très mal à l'aise,surement était-il encore plus triste qu'Elaura elle même. Il connaissait Lary depuis sa naissance, c'est à dire depuis une petite vingtaine d'années.

La fillette eu de la peine à manger, laissant son assiette à moitié vide elle remonta dans sa chambre, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs elle sortit son journal. Noé y avait écrit un mot affolé la veille dans la nuit:

_Elaura, surtout ne fais pas ça! C'est totalement suicidaire tu es folle ou quoi? Reste où tu es! Noé_

Voyant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, il en avait écrit un second un peu plus tard:

_Elaura, où es tu? Que se passe t-il? Répond moi bon sang! Noé_

Un troisième et dernier message se trouvait à la suite des deux autres:

_Elaura, je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis trois heures, que se passe t-il? Je suis très inquiet, s'il te plait répond moi si tu le peux! J'espère que tu vas bien, Noé._

Elaura se sentit honteuse de l'avoir laissé sans nouvelles toute la nuit, elle rédigea rapidement un mot pour lui expliquer sa situation et le rassurer, puis craignant d'être en retard, elle se dépêcha de signer, remis l'objet dans sa cachette et descendit dans la cour avec sa baguette.

Bellatrix l'y attendait déjà. La fillette se dépêcha de la rejoindre avant d'être réprimandée.


	8. impardonnables et duel

_quels sont les sorts de combat que tu connais?_ Demanda Bellatrix.

Elaura réfléchit une seconde et répondit:

_Stupéfix, pétrificus totalus, expelliarmus, Jambencoton, cetricio..._

_Non! Des vrais maléfices!_

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois surpris et inquiets, Bellatrix poussa un gros soupir de lassitude, voilà qui promettait...

_Sectusempra?_

Elaura secoua la tête

_Brisecôte?_

Nouvelle négation.

_Tu sais ce qu'est un impardonnable au moins?_

_Ben, c'est un sortilège interdit par la loi..._

_Mais encore? _

Elaura baissa la tête, assez honteuse à la vérité. Toutefois elle était trop fière pour laisser cette femme la réprimander comme ça.

_C'est à cause de ça que vous avez fait de la prison,_ finit-elle par répondre avec un certain mépris.

_Cela n'a aucune importance._

_Quatorze ans de votre vie, cela n'a pas d'importance pour vous? _

Un instant, Elaura crut que Bellatrix allait lui faire sérieusement regretter ses paroles, toutefois la mangemort eu un sourire, empreint de démence.

_Non Elaura,_ répondit-elle, _cela n'en a aucune, rien à côté de la cause que je sers._

Elle s'approcha de son élève et l'attrapa par le col.

_Et si tu t'amuses encore à essayer de me faire chanter, je peux te dire que tu le regretteras._

Elaura ne baissa pas les yeux, elle se contenta de répondre:

_Et s'ils sont interdits, c'est parce qu'ils détruisent les hommes._

Bellatrix relâcha la pression avec un sourire soudain satisfait, et la fillette rajouta:

_L'un d'eux annihile la volonté, le second provoque une douleur destructrice et le troisième tue, tout simplement._

_Tu as lu cela dans « les piliers de la magie noire »._

Elaura hocha la tête à l'affirmative:

_Savoir n'est pas tout,_ repris Bellatrix,_ il faut avant tout comprendre et réaliser, prend ta baguette, la leçon commence maintenant. _

La jeune fille obéit, la mangemort la lâcha et recula d'un pas avant d'expliquer:

_De nombreux sorts de magie noire demandent une grande puissance magique, ces trois que tu viens de citer en sont, mais ils ont aussi quelque chose de plus._

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes:

_lance moi un doloris,_ dit-elle, _tu connais la formule?_

_Oui _répondit Elaura.

_Alors fait le!_

La jeune fille hésita un bref instant, puis finit par obéir:

_Endoloris!_ Cria t-elle

Le sort toucha Bellatrix mais n'eut aucun effet. La mangemort éclata de rire.

_ça ne risque pas de marcher comme cela,_ répliqua t-elle avec un sourire carnassier._ Mais peut-être peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas..._

_Non,_ murmura Elaura,_ je n'en sais rien, sûrement n'ai je pas fait les choses correctement..._

Bellatrix secoua la tête:

_Ta méthode est parfaite, tu as lu attentivement et ta mise en pratique est excellente. Malheureusement pour toi, le secret de la puissance d'un tel sortilège ne se trouve pas dans la méthode, aussi bonne soit-elle._

La jeune fille ne comprit pas ses paroles, aussi Bellatrix compléta ses explications:

_Les maléfices bénins ne sont que des atténuation des impardonnables, aussi il est nécessaire d'être extrêmement précis dans ce qu'on demande, mais une simple dose d'adrénaline suffit pour les générer. Lancer un stupéfix revient à générer un avada kedavra pour un temps limité selon certaines théories, pour d'autres il s'agit d'un dérivé de l'impérium ou du doloris. Personnellement je pense que cela dépend de la personne qui le jette. En revanche un vrai impardonnable ne demande que très peu de méthode car il correspond à une émotion particulièrement intense où on ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, un jeune sorcier qui n'aurait même pas de baguette pourrait en jeter un si son esprit y était disposé. Si tu veux arriver à me faire du mal Elaura, il faut que tu le désires vraiment et même que tu y prennes plaisir, en revanche ta méthode ne sert quasiment à rien. Voilà pourquoi des sorciers médiocres mais pleins de haine peuvent devenir de très dangereux combattants, parce qu'ils ont du plaisir à faire du mal._

_Comme vous._ Répliqua le fillette qui avait écouté ces explication avec un certain effroi, _mais en ce qui me concerne je ne vois pas l'intérêt de détruire les gens quand on a le pouvoir de les immobiliser..._

_L'intérêt vient de la rapidité Elaura, haïr son adversaire c'est ne pas hésiter. En revanche un combattant doté d'une bonne technique mais incapable d'aller aussi loin sera, premièrement plus lent, deuxièmement plus facile à contrer car son manque de détermination altèrera sa puissance._

_En clair, la puissance magique vient du fait qu'on veut vraiment faire du mal à celui que l'on frappe..._

Bellatrix hocha la tête, puis répondit d'une voix ferme:

_Si tu as compris, réessaye maintenant!_

Mais Elaura secoua la tête et baissa sa baguette.

_Non, dit-elle, je ne vous ferais pas de mal._

La mangemort lui lança un regard méprisant et tira sa propre baguette:

_Tu crois donc vraiment avoir le choix? Endoloris!_

Elaura vit le sort fuser vers elle et se jeta par terre pour l'éviter, Bellatrix n'attendit pas qu'elle se relève:

_Endoloris!_

La douleur que ressentit Elaura était encore plus effroyable de celle que Narcissa était capable de générer. La fillette hurla et roula par terre, elle crut un instant devenir folle.

Bellatrix baissa sa baguette et la douleur disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait prise, laissant Elaura complètement désorientée.

_Tu n'as pas le choix!_ Cria Bellatrix, _alors relève toi et frappe!_

_Non!_

_Endoloris!_

Elaura roula et le passa au dessus de son dos, ricocha contre un mur et fusa vers Bellatrix qui fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. La fillette brandit sa baguette:

_Expelliarmus! Stupéfix!_

Bellatrix évita le premier sort mais le second la percuta de plein fouet et elle tomba à la renverse, Elaura se releva:

_Vous voyez bien que j'ai le choix!_


End file.
